This invention relates to a pulsating fluid spray device or shower head of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,736, 3,568,716, 4,101,075 and 5,577,664, all of which issued to Applicant. In such a device or shower head, it has been found desirable to provide for a simplified and durable construction as well as provide for conveniently selecting different spray functions. For example, it has been found desirable for the shower head to provide for selecting a variable spray pattern between a wide spray pattern and a narrow or concentrated spray pattern, high or low frequency pulsation of the discharge spray, and/or cycling of the water flow rate above and below a standard maximum code requirement of 2.5 gallons per minute (GPM). It is also desirable for the shower head to provide different combinations of continuous or cycling flow rates and variable frequency pulsation and variable spray patterns. The shower heads disclosed in the above patents provide some of these desirable functions, but do not provide all of the selectable features or spray functions.